The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. Most application monitoring tools provide a standard report regarding application performance. Though the typical report may be helpful for most users, it may not provide the particular information that an administrator wants to know.
For example, typical reports do not provide detailed information for garbage collection and the causes for garbage collection thrashing. Garbage collection thrashing is undesirable because the process stops operation of an application, which in turn leads to unavailable servers and other undesirable effects.
There is a need in the art for improved application performance reporting that considers garbage collection.